uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Universal Studios 1988 film "The Land Before Time" Cast *Littlefoot - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Cera - Marie (The Aristocats) *Ducky - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Petrie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Spike - Sid (Ice Age) *Rooter - Horton (Horton Here's A Who?) *Littlefoot's Mother - Sarafina (The Lion King) *Littlefoot's Grandmother - Nala (The Lion King) *Littlefoot's Grandfather - Simba (The Lion King) *Cera's Father - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Ducky's Parents - Papa and Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sharptooth - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Dinosaurs - Various Animals *Narrator - Himself Secnes *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Main Titles/In the Time of the Animals *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 2 - Kion *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 3 - Cats Never Play with Lions *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 4 - Leopard Seal Attacks! *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 5 - The Earthshake *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 6 - On His Own *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 7 - Olivia Flaversham and Zazu *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 8 - Maria and Leopard Seal *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 9 - Sid the Sloth *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 10 - Going After Green Food *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 11 - Leopard Seal Returns *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 12 - Troubles on the Way/The Wrong Way/Five Against Leopard Seal *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 13 - The Great Valley *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Version) part 14 - End Credits Movie used *The Land Before Time Clip used *The Lion Guard *The Aristocats *The Great Mouse Detetive *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Ice Age series *Horton Hears a Who? *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *The Pebble and the Penguin Yet Another to Come *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time XIII: Wisdom of Friends (Uranimated18 Version) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (Uranimated18 Version) Gallery Kion-the-lion-guard-return-of-the-roar-7.59.jpg|Kion as Littlefoot Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs